His Name Was Ianto
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: Jack finds an old picture of himself and Ianto and finds himself thinking back to that day on the beach. Love, Spike.


**This contains slight SPOILERS for the End of Time Part II episode. The end of that episode nearly made me cry. It made me happy and sad at the same time when you see this slip of paper that simply reads 'His name is Alonso'. Granted it was late, I was tired, and wore eyeliner and my glasses for the first time in like two weeks so my eyes were already sensitive. So yeah… Any who, it kind of inspired this chapter and slightly by another fanfic that I read but for the life of me I can't find it again. **

**Thanks to JonesIantoJones for being the beta for this fic. If you haven't read any of her fics, you should go take a look at them. They're very good. **

Jack dug through his drawers, searching for his suspenders. He'd have to remember to tell Alonso that they were supposed to go in the top drawer with his socks. He pulled open the bottom drawer and felt tears sting his eyes when he saw the framed picture staring up at him. It was a snapshot of himself and Ianto, taken about a year before hand. You could see the waves behind him and Jack found himself slipping back into that day. The smell of the sea air and the sound of the crashing waves pulling him in faster and faster.

"_Come on Ianto. Get in the water," Jack laughed. "It's not too cold. I promise." _

"_Jack, think about this. Where do fish relieve themselves? Where do little kids that don't want to leave the fun on the water relieve themselves? That's right Jack, in the ocean. There is no way you're getting me in that oversized, fish scented trench." _

_Jack sat down next to the man who was laying flat on his back, eyes closed as the sun warmed his face on which was a smirk filled with determination. The Captain let out his own smirk as he stared down at his unsuspecting victim. He brushed his fingers over the waistline of his swimming trunks. Ianto's eyes shot open, surprise wiping over his face. "Jack, what are you doing?" _

"_Just having a bit of fun," he said, straddling the other man and kissing him. Ianto let himself be engulfed in the scent of the Captain for a moment before turning his head. "Jack, not here. There are loads of people around." _

"_Think we should charge them?" Jack chuckled with a lift of his eyebrows._

"_Get off Jack," Ianto laughed turning on his side so the other man was dumped into the sand next to him. _

"_Now, Yan, that wasn't very nice." _

"_You are hardly one to talk about being unkind. Let's think back to this morning shall we. You, early today, ruining my kitchen, nearly setting my house on fire, shattering my favorite coffee mug beyond recognition, much less repair." _

"_I was just trying to make you breakfast in bed. You were actually sleeping in for a change and I wanted to do something well…romantic." _

"_And you're banned from the kitchen now," Ianto laughed, rolling on his side so as he could kiss the Captain._

"_Come in the water with me Ianto." _

"_No Jack, it's disgusting." _

"_Only if you think about it that way," Jack told him._

_The Welshman only shook his head, rolled on his back and closed his eyes. "No Jack." _

_The Captain sat up with a pout. "Fine," he sighed, standing up and slipped something from their bag into his pocket before making his way towards a group of children near the edge of the water._

"_May I please borrow that bucket for a moment? I promise I'll bring it right back," Jack asked kindly._

"_Sure," a young girl with braided pigtails smiled handing him the abandoned pail. "Are you going to build a sandcastle?" _

"_Not exactly. Do you see that man over there? The one in the red shorts?" The girl nodded. "Well, he's my friend and doesn't want to go into the ocean but the water's no fun if you're all by yourself. So, I'm going to fill this bucket up with water and dump it over him. Hopefully he'll chase after me and I'll lead him into the water." Jack explained._

"_Oh," she giggled. "Can we watch?" _

"_Why yes you can Miss…"_

"_Rose."_

_Jack felt a wave of shock before smiling. "Miss Rose, would you do me another favour?"_

"_Sure Mr…"_

"_Captain Jack Harkness at your service. Now I need you to take this camera and don't worry about getting it wet. It's waterproof. Take as many pictures as you'd like. Loads of them, yeah?" Jack asked pulling an underwater toss away camera out of his pocket and handing it to the girl._

"_Okay Captain Harkness," she nodded._

"_You can just call me Jack." _

"_Alright Jack," she smiled. _

"_Ready?" he asked with a grin. The young girl nodded rapidly, her pigtails whipping about violently. Jack shot towards the water filling his bucket to the top and making his way towards the Welshman._

"_Hey, Yan," Jack chuckled. He waited until Ianto opened his eyes and pleaded, "No, Jack. Don't!" Jack only smirked. "Sorry Cariad," before dumping the water over him._

"_Captain! You are done for, Jack!" Ianto glared jumping up and chasing the man into the water. Jack ran- well waddled- deeper and deeper until the water was up to his shoulders, making it all too easy for Ianto to dunk him as he came crashing into him._

"_I got you in," Jack laughed, slicking his wet hair out of his face._

"_Bastard." Ianto chuckled, pulling the Captain towards him roughly, kissing him violently. Jack grinned into his lips, wrapping his arms around the man's waist as so he could pull him even closer. _

_After a moment, he pulled away slightly, breaking the kiss, but only as so he could nuzzle his face into the other man's neck, kissing and nipping at the skin there. Ianto moaned, tilting his head back to allow the older man easier access. Jack kissed him once more, quickly, on the lips before pulling back completely._

"_See the water isn't that bad now is it?" he asked. _

"_No, no it's not that bad," Ianto laughed kissing Jack again. Jack almost let him proceed before remembering Rose who was on the beach, with a camera…taking pictures. _

"_Yan," he said pulling away. "I have a little girl on the shore that's supposed to be taking pictures of me splashing water all over you. I don't know if she's still watching." _

"_You could have told me before we started kissing."_

"_I kind of forgot. I don't usually think about young girls when I'm kissing you." _

"_Well I should certainly hope not," Ianto rolled his eyes. "Let's go get your camera back." _

_The two make their way back to the shore where Rose was waiting with the camera. "Smile!" she grinned when they stopped in front of her. The two men did so and she clicked the camera. "Here you are Jack." she said handing him the camera after wards, smile huge across her face._

"_Thank you Miss Rose. I would like you to meet Mr. Ianto Jones. King of Coffee." _

"_Hello, Your Majesty," she giggle with a small curtsy. _

"_Hello to you as well, Lady Rose," Ianto laughed with a bow of his head just as a frantic mother came rushing over._

"_Rosie! There you are, dear. Your father and I were worried sick and who are you two?" she asked turning on the two. _

"_We were just asking your daughter to take a quick picture for us. So we'll just be on our way now," Ianto said, seeing the threat in the young mother's eyes. _

"_Captain Jack, you should keep the bucket. Make a sand castle with the King," Rose offered. _

"_What a brilliant idea," Ianto smiled, pulling the immortal back towards their towel. _

"Jack?" a voice called coming into the bedroom and bringing the man out of his thoughts. "Are you still here? You are going to be late for work."

"Yeah, I think I'll call in sick today," he said standing up, picture in hand, kicking the door shut. He made his way to the living room and walked over to the fireplace. Jack placed the frame in the center of the empty mantle. "Da bo chi, Cariad," he whispered.

Alonso stepped behind him. "He's quite handsome."

"He was gorgeous and made the best coffee in the world," Jack laughed weakly wiping away a few escaped tears.

"What was his name?"

"Ianto, his name was Ianto Jones, _my _Ianto Jones."

"Ianto Jones," Alonso told the photograph. "Don't worry, I'll take care of your Captain. I can tell he really loved you. I'd say he still does."

"Thank you Alonso," Jack smiled weakly.

The soldier gave him a quick peck on the cheek and small smile. "Come on, Cap, I'll make you a cuppa tea."

**So the little girl isn't supposed to be Rose Tyler, she just reminds Jack of her. Little blond girl, name Rose…yeah. The first time around I didn't have the mother in there but then I realized that if I was a mother and my baby girl was talking to two strange men I would freak out and most likely cause some sort of commotion or start threatening them. By the way, best way to start a commotion…tears. C: Anyway, tell me what you think. **

**I would also love to hear peoples thoughts on End of Time and the new doctor.**

**Love, Spike.**


End file.
